Una Historia de Amor
by Dicentria
Summary: Cuando un Malfoy se enamora hace lo que sea por la persona que ama, porque nadie se puede librar de los efectos del amor.
1. Manzana

**Una Historia** **de Amor**

**Disclaimer**

Todos los personajes involucrados en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Una Historia de Amor participa en el reto Grageas de Todos los Sabores en el foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas. Los tres sabores que me tocaron son manzana, rabano picante y chocolate.

* * *

**Manzana**

Me encuentro en el Gran Comedor, sentada a la mesa de Ravenclaw. La profesora McGonagall termina su discurso anual sobre las reglas del colegio y la comida aparece repentinamente en las cinco mesas de la estancia. Me sirvo una rebanada de Tarta de Melaza y varios Bollos de Path, entre otras cosas.

-¿Me puedes dar una manzana? -pregunta alguien a mi costado. Estiro la mano, cogo una manzana de un recipiente de cristal, se la entrego sin mirarle y sigo comiendo.- No me gustan las manzanas rojas. Dame una verde, por favor -me dice la misma persona. Suelto mi cuchara de manera estruendosa y le miro con el ceño fruncido. Un chico de cabello rubio platino y ojos de un gris brillante me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Olvidaste el camino hacia tu mesa, Scorpius? -le pregunto al mejor amigo de Albus intentando parecer indiferente ante su presencia, pero las manos me empiezan a sudar y siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan, por lo que oculto mi cara detrás de una cortina de cabello rizado.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Ro -me dice con un tono serio, colocando un mechón de cabello rojo fuego detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Sobre qué? -le pregunto extrañada y luego bebo un poco de jugo de calabaza para aclarar mi garganta.

-Quiero que sepas que, bueno, que te... -me dice Scorpius con nerviosismo, jugueteando con su manzana, pero no logro escuchar todo lo que dice porque un chico lo interrumpe.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? -pregunta un prefecto de Ravenclaw, mirando a Scorpius con desprecio. Varias miradas curiosas se posan sobre Scorpius y yo.- Vete antes de que le quite varios puntos a los Slytherins por tu culpa.

Scorpius, fulminando al prefecto con la mirada, se para del asiento. Él alza su varita y por un segundo pienso que va a atacar al prefecto, pero apunta hacia la manzana que tiene entre las manos. Luego me la entrega, me dirige una tímida sonrisa y se va hacia su mesa murmurando cosas inteligibles.

Miro la manzana, buscando que hechizo le ha hecho, y veo unas palabras talladas en letra cursiva. Cuando leo lo que dice mis mejillas se sonrojan por segunda vez y se acelera mi corazón como nunca.

"No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero me enamoré de ti".


	2. Rabano Picante

**Rabano Picante**

Me levanto de mi asiento y camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Busco a Scorpius con la mirada pero no lo encuentro. Sin embargo veo a Albus cenando.

-¿Sabes dónde está Scorpius? -le pregunto, parándome a su lado.

-¿Habló contigo? -dice, ignorando mi pregunta. Debí imaginar que lo sabía. Pienso.

-No exactamente. Turner lo echó de la mesa antes de que pudiera decírmelo personalmente; supongo que sigue enojado porque Scorpius le ganó en el partido anterior. Pero, ¿sabes o no dónde está Scorpius?

-Se fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores -dice y lo noto extraño, pero no pregunto.

-Gracias -digo, caminando hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

Salgo del castillo, pensando en las consecuencias de incumplir la regla de no salir del colegio en la noche. El cielo está oscuro y, a pesar de que la luna brilla con furor no puedo ver absolutamente nada. Así que desenfundo mi varita, digo:- Lumus -y comienzo a buscar. Desafortunadamente comienza a llover, pero continúo buscando.

Camino de vuelta al castillo completamente mojada, temblando de frío y sin Scorpius. Me siento decepcionada por no encontrarlo pero mis esperanzas vuelven al ver una sombra entrando al castillo y, deseando que sea Scorpius, comienzo a correr. Al entrar al castillo oigo unos pasos bajando unas escaleras hacia las mazamorras y al instante recuerdo que la sala común de Slytherin está allí. Entonces reanudo mi marcha con mayor esperanza de que sea mi Slytherin. Finalmente la persona se detiene, aunque yo sigo corriendo para poder alcanzarlo. Pronuncia unas palabras que no logro escuchar, se abre una abertura en la pared y su cara se ilumina.

-Scorpius -susurro, caminando hacia él. Scorpius me mira con los ojos muy abiertos; probablemente porque parezco un Kelpie.- Se te olvidó algo -le digo.

-¿Qué? -pregunta con curiosidad.

Cuando estoy enfrente de él, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y digo:- esto -para luego besarlo lentamente, como he deseado durante estos últimos años.

...

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto pensando en Scorpius y, lamentablemente, con catarro.

-Toma esto que te vas a sentir mejor -me dice la señora Pomfrey.

Luego de beber la sustancia espesa con sabor a rabano picante y miel, voy al Gran Comedor a almorzar.

-Rose, tenemos que hablar -me dice Albus, sentándose junto a mí y al instante sé que no son buenas noticias.


End file.
